killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Wu
Kim Wu is a character of half-Korean, half-Chinese descent who was first introduced in the 1996 arcade game of Killer Instinct 2. A feisty and talented martial artist who specializes in the wielding of nunchucks, she has been chosen by an ancient Dragon spirit to save the world from a terrible evil. Kim Wu was reintroduced to the Killer Instinct franchise as the 2nd new character in the 3rd season of Killer Instinct (2013). Appearance In her first appearance in Killer Instinct 2, Kim Wu wears a purple-colored cheongsam, fishnet stockings on her legs with purple-colored leg guards, black sandals on her feet, and turquoise bracelets on her wrists. Her red and curly hair is tied in a ponytail-style. She wields two plain-looking black nunchucks. In Killer Instinct (2013), Kim Wu sports a more modern day-looking appearance that mixes in traditional elements. She retains her red hair and her ponytail, but now features straighter bangs. She goes dressed in a short, black button-up vest which leaves her midriff exposed, and wears a magenta colored cape with blue trim that features a single sleeve over the left arm, along with a fingerless glove on her left hand. She additionally wears black shorts and a magenta martial arts belt bearing Chinese symbols, and dons magenta footwear with golden buckles and black thigh-high socks that are something of a cross between boots and sandals. Kim now features a rose-red and golden Dragon tattoo which goes all the way down her right arm to her hand, and wears sapphire earrings. Her new nunchucks are made of a deep red wood, and show intricate golden Dragon designs. Kim Wu's retro costume generally mirrors her KI2 outfit, but it additionally features purple colored shorts and her hair style is straightened rather than curly. Killer Instinct 2 Story Descendant of the heroes who banished Eyedol and Gargos, Kim is appointed her people's guardian. With the return of Gargos, Kim must fulfill her duty to her homeland and destroy him forever. Extended Story The legendary Samurai have not yet come to power in the world, but the martial might and honor that brought them their fame is alive in the blood of their ancestors. Kim Wu, descendant of great heroes and Guardian by birth of her home nation, has been trained in the ways of traditional combat since her early childhood. When Gargos returns and lays claim to the entire world she knows, Kim realizes that the time has come to fulfil her role and prove her worth in battle. Stage: Dojo Moveset *Tornado Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *Firecracker: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch Opener *Split Kick: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick *Fake Split Kick: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick *Fireflower: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *Air Fire: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Or Fierce Punch *Air Torpedo: (In Air) Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch *Pop-Up: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *Air Double: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Roll: Tap Forward, Forward *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick *Ultra Combo: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Back, Forward, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick Super Moves *Super Tornado: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Firecracker: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Air Tornado: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Medium Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *Snap Dragon: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 4: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 5: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick First 4 Enders Endings Kill Spinal: Her task as guardian is complete she can now return home. After a long trek back to her homeland, Kim Wu is once again confident that it is safe from danger in any form. Undefeated in combat, with her enemies crushed beneath her, Kim has proven herself the best guardian yet to bless her people. Don't Kill Spinal: Her task as guardian is complete she can now return home. Although Gargos is destroyed a servant of his who was not destroyed when the opportunity presented itself remains at large. Brooding over previous losses in combat, Kim Wu soon finds out that this lack of concentration can prove to be fatal. Killer Instinct (2013) Kim Wu was first teased at the end of Rash's trailer where her new set of nunchaku was displayed. She was later fully revealed at the 2016 Killer Instinct World Cup, where she was also playable for the first time. Story A spunky fashion design student and young martial arts teacher who was born in Chinatown, San Francisco, Kim Wu is the inheritor of a Dragon spirit called Yeouiju, who has been passed down through her mother's family line for two thousand years. Called upon by the Dragon to make a last stand against Gargos, Kim Wu begins to spearhead a fearless resistance to the demon and his minions across the ravaged Earth -- echoing the heroic bravery of her maternal ancestor who first bonded with Yeouiju. With style, strength, agility, and the Dragon's blessing',' Kim Wu kicks and burns her way through her adversaries, determined to end the reign of Gargos on her own terms. Extended Story Chapter 3 — Dragon's Choice: Chapter 4 — Conflux: Moveset Unique Trait - Dragon Spirits: Kim Wu can accumulate up to three dragon spirits through various means, which can then be utilized for short dash-cancels known as Dragon Cancels (LK+MK+HK). Dragon Cancels can be used at nearly any moment in a combo and can also give her an extra boost through the air. Combo Trait - Grasp Linkers: Kim Wu can perform Dragon Grasp as an opener and as a linker. Instinct Mode - Dragon Spirit: Kim Wu automatically generates dragon spirits over time. Additionally, she can perform Dragon Cannon (HP+HK) at will, giving her full access to her Firecracker counter-projectile at the cost of one dragon spirit each. Command Attacks * Dragon Kata - (mash MP or HP) - Kim Wu begins to freestyle with her nunchucks as she walks. Medium moves backwards, Heavy moves forwards. * Dragon Grasp - (QCB+LP+LK) - Kim Wu flips over her opponent with a command grab. Deals no damage. Can be canceled into like a special move, but can also be throw teched. * Forward Throw - (Forward+LP+LK) - Kim Wu sweeps the opponent’s legs out, then kicks them away. * Back Throw - (Back+LP+LK) - Kim Wu runs up the opponent and nunchucks them in the back of the head. Changes sides with the opponent. Special Moves * Dragon Counter - (LP+MP+HP) - Kim Wu enters a defensive stance to parry attacks on hit. On hit, the attack is stopped and Kim Wu is granted a dragon spirit. Only blocks low or high attacks and projectiles, but not mid attacks. * Firecracker - (QCB+P) - Kim Wu swings her nunchucks upwards twice. Can be repeated by mashing the punch. Light remains stationary, Medium moves you backwards slightly, Heavy moves you forwards slightly. When hit with a projectile, it is countered with a Dragon Cannon, which causes stagger. Works as a Battery Ender that also grants a dragon spirit. * Dragon Dance - (QCB+K) - Kim Wu performs a kick charged with blue flames. Light is an overhead axe kick that ground bounces airborne opponents, Medium is a double roundhouse kick, Heavy is a pair of thrusting kicks. Works as a Wall Splat Ender. * Dragon Kick - (QCF+K) - Kim Wu leaps into the air surrounded by blue flames. Button strength determines attack angle and range. Works as a Damage Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Firecracker - (QCB+P+P) - Kim Wu swings her nunchucks upwards five times. * Shadow Dragon Dance - (QCB+K+K) - Kim Wu performs an axe kick charged with blue flames that hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Shadow Dragon Kick - (QCF+K+K) - Kim Wu launches the opponent with an explosive stomp, then leaps into the air after them and kicks them away. Stage: Chinatown Brawl During an Ultra Combo, a semi-truck crashes through the alley from off-screen, smashes into a building, and then careens into the market. Signs in the background fall off of walls and wires from the impact of the crash. Ultra Combo: 34-Hits Trivia *According to Microsoft Studios' Creative Director, Adam Isgreen, Kim Wu is a first-generation Asian-American born in San Francisco's Chinatown, and is of mixed Korean (maternal) & Chinese (paternal) heritage. **She is fluent in both Korean & Chinese, as well as in English. *The Killer Instinct Novella reveals that Kim Wu was born in the same San Francisco hospital room that Bruce Lee was also born in -- a reference to the mark of the Dragon. *A traditional Korean nursery rhyme and instrument were used for the remixed version of Kim Wu's classic Killer Instinct 2 theme, "Dojo". *The yellow motorcycle seen in Kim's Chinatown Brawl stage appears to be that of her uncle Yong's, as described in the Novella's "Dragon's Choice" chapter. *Her "Techno" accessories are based on various K-pop paraphernalia. Quotes Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Kimwu-stand.gif Kumwu22.jpg Kimvmaya.jpg Ktg.jpg Jagonkim.jpg KimWu3.jpg Killer Instinct Season 3 Kimwuchuks.png|Kim Wu's nunchucks teasing her appearance, Rash trailer Kim_Wu_release.jpg|Kim Wu's trailer reveal Kim Wu - Chinatown Brawl.png|Kim Wu's Chinatown Brawl Kim Wu's Stage.png|Kim Wu's Stage: Chinatown Brawl Kim Wu's Victory Pose.png|Kim Wu's Victory Pose Kim Wu in action.png Kim Wu vs Jago.png|Kim Wu vs. Jago Kim_Wu_Color_2.jpg|Color 2. Kim_Wu_Color_3.jpg|Color 3. Kim_Wu_Color_4.jpg|Color 4. Kim_Wu_Color_5.jpg|Color 5. Kim_Wu_Color_6.jpg|Color 6. Kim_Wu_Color_7.jpg|Color 7. Kim_Wu_Color_8.jpg|Color 8. Kim_Wu_Color_9.jpg|Color 9. Kim_Wu_RetroColor_5.jpg|Retro Color 1. Kim_Wu_RetroColor_6.jpg|Retro Color 2. Kim_Wu_RetroColor_1.jpg|Retro Color 3. Kim_Wu_RetroColor_2.jpg|Retro Color 4. Kim_Wu_RetroColor_3.jpg|Retro Color 5. Kim_Wu_RetroColor_4.jpg|Retro Color 6. KimWuRetro7.jpg|Retro Color 7. Techno accessories..png|Techno accessories. X-Treme accessories..png|X-Treme accessories. Seoul accessories (Premium)..png|Seoul accessories (Premium). Bridal Brawl accessories (Retro)..png|Bridal Brawl accessories (Retro). Fitness accessories (Retro)..png|Fitness accessories (Retro). Scalemail accessories (Retro Premium)..png|Scalemail accessories (Retro Premium). Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters